


Go

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, POV Heero Yuy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Yes, due to game upgrades, this fic is totally dated...   :)





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, due to game upgrades, this fic is totally dated... :)

‘They’re out there again,’ Trowa sighed, and I glanced up from my computer screen to see him looking out the window of our office. Another glance down told me what I hadn’t bothered to notice in my absorption with numbers… almost quitting time. 

‘Right on time,’ I muttered. ‘You really have to wonder what the deal is.’

‘Wonder?’ my partner snorted. ‘It’s driving me crazy.’

‘At least they moved across the street after the Commander went out and spoke to them.’

‘The fact that they still show up after dealing with Une-in-glasses kind of magnifies the wonder factor,’ he muttered and then suddenly turned back to his desk. I realized he was shutting down even though it was still ten till five. 

‘What are you doing?’ I asked, though I kind of had a hunch. 

He flashed me a grin that bordered on evil. ‘Thought it would be nice if we walked Duo to his car tonight.’

‘We?’ I sighed, not sure I wanted to get caught up in this business. Despite the raging curiosity. 

‘It’s our civic duty to verify that Duo isn’t running some sort of … of Fagin gang or something.’

I contained the laugh to a snort at the absurd remark, but went ahead and closed out of my own files and shutdown. Might as well join the stalking… there was always the possibility that if I didn’t, Trowa might not share any information he managed to get. 

And I really was curious. You don’t find packs of kids staking out Preventers headquarters every day. Well… you didn’t used to. But for the past month, it had been happening every few days. They’d show up in groups of two and three and four and (until the Commander had taken exception), would hang out on the front steps until ‘Agent Maxwell’ left for the evening. Then they clustered around him like a bunch of baby ducks. 

‘Not like they’re kids from the orphanage,’ Trowa muttered, almost to himself, his thought processes obviously following my own. ‘They’re dressed too good and seem to have all the latest electronics.’

True. I may not keep up with the latest fashions, but I knew a pair of designer sneakers when I saw them.  
It only took a bit of slow walking and a carefully timed stop at the water fountain to manage to end up flanking Duo on his way out for the evening. If this invasion of rug rats had done nothing else, it had certainly cut back on the man’s unpaid over-time. 

‘Hey guys,’ he greeted us, grinning widely, ‘out on time for a change I see.’

‘Could say the same,’ Trowa grinned back and if there was a hint of accusation in his tone… Duo missed it.

‘It is Friday night,’ I supplied by way of job-slacking explanation and to make sure Trowa’s hint didn’t get any broader. 

‘Finally!’ Duo crowed and gave a passing high-five to the guy from R&D by way of congratulations on making the end of a work week. ‘Got any big plans?’ he asked us. 

‘Might go jogging,’ I said, not having given it a lot of thought yet. Duo just rolled his eyes. 

‘That takes the whole weekend?’ he jibed, ‘you need to get out more.’

‘I was thinking of calling Quatre and seeing if he wanted to go see that new Christmas movie that just came out,’ Trowa added and he got an eye roll too. 

‘That farce?’ he asked, ‘it doesn’t even look funny, and it just makes a mockery of the entire season. Just rent A Christmas Carol and stay in.’

‘I’ve seen it,’ Trowa informed him loftily as we finally made the first floor and started across the lobby. 

‘The Muppet version?’ Duo wanted to know and just left us blinking after him as he waved to the front receptionist and swept out the front door. 

‘I’m not sure the Muppets constitute a date movie…’ Trowa mused, following after him like a blood hound on the scent, and I just trailed along behind, caught up in the parade. 

Then the kids descended, all five of them waving cell phones, and began speaking … Latin? Code? In tongues? All I could think was… curiosity killed the cat… 

‘Agent Maxwell! The spawn points changed again! We lost the carp spot!’

‘I’m never going to get my darn Gyarados at this rate! I’m over sixty candies short!’

‘Did you see the rumor about Christmas? The egg thing? And maybe double stardust?’

‘I named my Eevee Pyro and got a Flareon, just like you said! It worked!’

‘Will you take some gyms with us? I need more coins to buy some balls!’

Trowa and I exchanged a look, and I think he was biting his tongue. Maybe there was something to this Fagin theory after all. 

Duo took it all in stride, and I was pleased to note the last kid got an eye roll like the ones we’d gotten earlier. But then it didn’t go the way I thought it would with a group of twelve year olds. 

‘Dude!’ Duo chided, pulling out his own cell phone. ‘Don’t waste your coins on balls; you can get those from Pokestops. Save for things like incubators that you don’t just pick up all the time.’

‘But how am I ever going to catch a Ditto if I can’t…’

It only got worse from there, but Duo had launched whatever app they had all been waving around and now they were all huddled over the same screens, covered with brightly colored… animals? Monsters? Well, the one pink one didn’t look all that monstrous, but the purple thing on the screen of the Ditto obsessed kid was pretty gross looking. 

I was starting to feel like wandering off and abandoning the stalking routine was a reasonable idea, because there was absolutely zero intell to be had here that was making the situation any more understandable. But Trowa had that set jaw look that told me he wasn’t going anywhere until he had some answers. You don’t work with a guy for five years and not know what things are a lost cause. 

Duo finally waved the kids to quiet and began issuing orders like he was deploying his team on maneuvers. ‘Ok, look… Jason is just too short of supplies for a gym run tonight, you guys need to spend a day going to Pokestops and stock up. Brandon needs balls so he can save his coins for an incubator or a bag upgrade. The Magicarp spawn point is gone from the memorial, but there’s a new one confirmed at the back of the park by the pond. There’re five stops in the park alone, and three more between here and there. You guys get stocked up and I promise we’ll do a gym run tomorrow and max out, ok?’

There was a general chorus that amounted to ‘Awesome!’ and then they were gone, darting off down the street only to stop mid-block while they all flicked at the screens on their cell phones.

‘What. The. Hell?’ Trowa asked, and I had to give him points for holding out until the kids were out of ear-shot. 

Duo was slipping his phone back in his pocket and just grinned at the expressions he found on our faces.  
‘Keep up with the times, Barton… never heard of Pokemon Go?’

‘Wait,’ I jumped in, because I wanted my own points; I’d actually heard the term. ‘That kid’s game that was all over the news a few months ago?’

‘That would be the one,’ Duo confirmed. ‘You guys seriously didn’t at least check it out?’

‘Why the hell would we?’ Trowa wanted to know, looking after the kids as they bumped fists and took off down the block again. ‘It’s a freaking kid’s game. Hell… why are you playing it?’

‘I wanted to know why the kids were all hanging around the building all of a sudden. And if you’re going to talk to kids, you need to be able to understand what they’re into.’

‘And now you are the… the… Pokemon Go go-to guy?’ Trowa said, his visible eyebrow somewhere around mid-forehead. 

Duo sighed. ‘Look… I used a sniper scope to read the kid’s cell phones from my office one afternoon to figure out what they were doing. Got the name of the app and downloaded it. It’s actually a pretty fascinating concept for a game when you get right down to it, but… when I realized that the Preventer building is a gym… well, I couldn’t just let that go.’

‘A gym?’ Trowa asked, and I was kind of relieved he was doing most of the talking, because I was getting tired of sounding like an echo. 

This time Duo grinned and pulled his cell phone back out. He hadn’t shut the game down, but had just minimized it. He turned the screen where we could all see it. The layout was obviously a map of the general area and there was a vague discolored spot that was supposed to be the Preventer building . Right in front of it was this weird… tower thing, and Duo tapped on it. A new screen opened up with one of those weird monster things and a human character off to the side. Duo began swiping across the screen and a different monster and character appeared, another boy, and I had to wonder if these were Duo’s little band of ankle-biters. He continued to swipe and we passed more characters, mostly boys, but at least one girl. They all looked vaguely similar, just different colors. 

‘Level ten,’ Duo smirked, ‘and it hasn’t changed hands in a month.’

He’d gotten to the last character and there, labeling the mostly black clad avatar standing next to some sort of giant dragon it read ‘GodofDeath’. 

Trowa was still working this around in his head, glancing back at the building as though he could see that tower in the real world. 

‘And…’ I heard myself ask, though I’d sworn I was going to let Trowa do all the talking, ‘Une knows about this?’

Duo’s smirk notched up to the smirk of smirks. ‘Who do you think is in position nine with the level 2750 Arbok?’

I think Trowa choked, but Duo was just waving good bye and heading for his car. ‘See you guys Monday!’ he called over his shoulder, ‘I need to go stock up if I’m going on a gym run tomorrow.’

Trowa stared after him for a minute, looked up at the building again, looked at me and then… just walked away. Guess curiosity didn’t exactly kill the cat, but it sure seemed to have made the cat sorry it ever asked. 

I made my way to my own car, climbed in and started to stick my cell in the charger but then stopped… the freaking Commander was playing this damn game? Commander ‘I eat Gundam pilots for breakfast’ Une?  
I thought of Duo’s avatar’s name and suddenly just had to know what the name of the avatar in the ninth position was. 

It only took my three tries to figure out how to spell ‘Pokemon’…


End file.
